lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
des-plia Nos scrive "fero-via", "para-rio", etc per indica esetas en la regula de asentua. Esce nos debe scrive ance "des-lia", "des-plia", etc per la mesma razona? Simon *Tu idea es bon e util per asentua coreta. Sunido *Me acorda. jorj tota no Nos ia deveni aora plu comfortos en la idea ce "tota" pote opera como un averbo. Me vole sujesta ce "tota no" pote tradui bon "not at all", "pas du tout", "tute ne", etc: "me tota no comprende", "tota no indicas resta". Simon *En la disionario, nos ave ja "vera no", donce per ce no "tota no"? Sunido *Per un tempo longa, nos ia refusa la usa de "tota" como un averbo, probable car "me ia leje tota la libros" ia es ambigua. Donce, a acel tempo, nos ia refusa ance "tota no". Aora, nos tolera la ambiguia – car el no cambia multe la sinifia en la plu casos, e on pote dise "tota de la libros" si on vole insiste vera ce "tota" cuali "la libros". Me vide no bon razona per refusa ancora "tota no". Simon *Me acorda. jorj totas Me ia releje oji la dui prima de me tradui de Alisia. Car me no ia usa multe lfn en la mense pasada, me ia profita de esta situa per esplora como fasil me pote leje el con un mente fresca. Me ia leje el a vose, e ia nota alga malpasos cual me ia fa cuando ia pare ce la testo es a punto de dise un cosa cual el no ia dise final. A multe veses, me ia fa un malpaso cuando "tota" ia apare como un pronom plural. La pronom "tota" sujesta forte "la situa intera", no "tota la persones". Me vole recomenda ce nos permete "totas" (e simil "algas") como formas elejable per claria. Simon *En engles "alls" no esiste, ma en tota la linguas romanica nos ave la distingui entre "tout, todo, tutto" e "tous, todos, tutti". Ma LFN ave se lojica propre. Me va segue la vos deside. Sunido *Jorj razona ce "tota" e "alga" (e "multe" e "poca") es ja plural per se sinifias. Ma la sinifias no es sempre plural: a veses, esta pronomes indica un parte de un sustantia o simil. Cuando on dise "tota la libros" o "tota de nos", la pluralia es evidente, e nos no nesesa ajunta "-s" a "tota". Ma en frases como "alga pensa ce…", on no pote divina si "alga" refere a un person o plu ce un person. Si, on pote dise "alga persones pensa ce…", ma me vide no bon razona per proibi "algas pensa ce…", como un forma elejable. Simil, on pote malcomprende "multe pensa ce…" con "multe" como un determinante cual cuali la nom "pensa". La forma "multes" ta elimina esta, e ta redui la grandia de esta eseta en la gramatica de nos pronomes. Simon *“Poca” ave la sinifia “un cuantia peti de…”, e no varia si nos parla de pan o gatos. Simil, “multe” ave la sinifia “un cuantia grande de…”. La ajunta de -s es sola un resulta de regulas de acorda en la linguas cual demanda acorda entre nomes e se cualintes. Donce, “poca” e “multe”, cuando usada como pronomes, sinifia “un cuantia peti” e “un cuantia grande”, e no nesesa la -s. La mesma razonas aplica a “tota”. Me no vide “tota” como “la situa intera” - esta pare a me como un englesisme (“all is well” : posable "tota es cuieta" o "la situa es pasos") - ma como “tota cosas o persones” (o “tota pan”, etc!). jorj **La ajunta de -s es usos cuando on no sabe esata de cual on parla, cual es comun la caso cuando esta parolas es usada como pronomes. Si me dise "multe es bon", tu no sabe si me vole dise "multe de la cosa es bon" o "multe de la cosas es bon". "Tota" como un pronom pote es un corti de "tota de la situa", no? Simon ***Me opina ce la pronomes es usada en parla cortida, en loca de la espresa plen, con determinante e nom. On no debe usa "multe", etc, como un pronom si la refere no es clar - on debe dise "multe x" o "multe x-es". ***Regardante "tota la situa", me crede esta refere denova a nos conversa sur la usa de "intera" e "completa" en contraste con "tota". "Tota la pan" no es la mesma como "la pan intera", no? *Regardante “alga”, nos ave un situa diferente. El ave vera du sinifias: 1) un cosa nonidentifiada (e donce sola un sinonim forte per “un”; 2) un cuantia nonesata ma media de cosas (prosima a un forma plural de “un”). Cuando on usa “alga” como un pronom, el sola parteni a sinifia du. Per sinifia un, on debe usa “algun” o “alga cosa”. (Nos ia introdui orijinal “algun” car la usa de “un” como un pronom causa ambiguas.) jorj ** Me acorda ce "alga" es plu complicada. Ma esce "alga opina" no es tan ambigua como "un opina"? Simon ***Me no es serta cual tu intende. Me leje "alga opina" com "alga persones opina", an si el pote ance sinifia un varia plu forte de "un opina". Ma la sinifia es clar, car "alga (persones) opina" ta es segueda par un ojeto, e "alga (un) opina" ta es segueda par un verbo. Posable nos debe no usa "alga" con sinifia un. Nos pote ave "algun" per "someone/somebody", e "un cosa" per "something". *Me pensa la linguas romanica no ave sempre formas plural. Per esemplo, en Catalan, estas es nonvariante: **Algú - algun, cualcun **Quelcom - alga cosa **Alguna cosa - alga cosa, cualce cosa **Cadascú - cadun **Tothom - tota (persones) **Tot - tota (cosas) **Ningú - nun **Res - no cosa *(Natural, la creoles no varia esta pronomes) jorj